karafandomcom-20200223-history
Step (album)
6 September 2011 5 October 2011 7 October 2011 | recorded = 2011 | format = Download, CD | genre = Pop | songs = 10 | length = 32:01 | language = Korean | label = DSP Media | distribution = CJ E&M Universal Sigma Warner Music Taiwanhttp://www.warnermusic.com.tw/node/134 | production = | studio = | sales = | last album = Girl's Talk | next album = | single1 = Step | date1 = 6 September 2011 | single2 = | date2 = | single3 = | date3 = | cover2 = Kara Step Normal Edition.jpg | caption2 = Normal edition cover }} Step is the 3rd Korean studio album by KARA. It was released on 6 September 2011. Background and recording The group began work for Step in April 2011. It was also reported by industry representatives that the group has been recording songs for the album during their spare time while they were busy promoting their fourth Japanese single, "Go Go Summer!". DSP Media stated that the group are in the process of reviewing which songs to be used as the lead song from the album. Concept and artwork Regarding the concept of the album, the group was also faced with a choice between maintaining their usual bright, cute and youthful concept or transforming into something new. Composition The title track of the album is "Step" which is a rock-electronica themed song. It was written by producer duo Han Jae-ho and Kim Seung-soo (also known as 'Sweetune') the producers behind "Mister". The limited edition of the album contains a bonus track called "With My Heart (Dear Kamilia)" which is the Korean version of "Ima, Okuritai 「Arigatou」" from their third Japanese single. Release and promotion A special limited edition was available for pre-order starting August 25, 2011. The special edition includes a 32-page booklet, a digipack and a bonus track. Those who buy the limited edition will be entered into a draw, and 100 of them will be randomly chosen and invited to a showcase on 14 September. DSP Media also teamed up with YouTube to deliver a special online series of three episodes titled “KARA Channel” which covers the group's preparations for the release of the album. The series will start airing at Kara's official YouTube channel on September 7, 2011. A teaser video for the full-length album was uploaded on the group's YouTube page on August 29, 2011, showing the girls dressed in glittering dresses and holding onto microphone stands while the song "Kara 4 U (Outro)" can be heard playing in the background. The second teaser was released on September 1, 2011, which was the teaser for their title track's music video. The full music video officially premiered on September 6, 2011. Due to the group's commitments with their schedule in Japan they will only promote the album for three weeks. Track listing ;Notes * "I Am... (Ing) (Acoustic Version)" was previously included in the group's second mini-album "Pretty Girl". * "With My Heart (Dear Kamilia)" is a Korean version of "Ima, Okuritai 「Arigatou」", from their Japanese single "Jet Coaster Love". Chart performance External links * Step at iTunes * Special edition at Hanteo * Normal edtion at Hanteo References * http://10.asiae.co.kr/Articles/new_view.htm?sec=ent0&a_id=2011091508460447630 * http://www.allkpop.com/2011/09/kara-returns-with-3-songs-on-m-countdown * http://www.allkpop.com/2011/09/kara-holds-comeback-press-conference-showcase-for-step * http://www.soompi.com/news/kara-holds-step-showcase * http://www.allkpop.com/2011/09/kara-wins-1-performances-from-september-15ths-m-countdown Category:Studio album